Sun Protector, Little Moon
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Artemis is taken by surprise after Titans Curse. Where she was attacked and nearly violated. The only thing that saves her is her Sun Protector...ONE SHOT


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters. Also I am a very sick person so their will be periods where I don't update. But ALL my stories will be updated eventually.**

* * *

**Part of the Artemis & Apollo Sibling Stories I am writing**

* * *

**Sun Protector, Little Moon**

Artemis is taken by surprise after Titans Curse. Where she was attacked and nearly violated. The only thing that saves her is her Sun Protector...

* * *

Siblings: Artemis & Apollo

* * *

**One Shot**

* * *

Artemis was so exhausted. All recent events were watching up with her. Her being Captured, Holding the Sky, Fighting Atlas, then Zoe dying and learning Bianca had died. She was a mess. Every inch of her ached.

She fled after the council meeting avoiding her brothers concerned looks. She couldn't talk it now.

She was out past camp. She needed time alone. Not feeling up to being with anyone now. She thought about her faithful Lieutenant and Bianca. Could she have saved them? Could she have been faster? What if she hadn't taken in Bianca into the Hunters? Would she have lived?

Thoughts pour into her pounding head. That she doesn't hear someone approaching. She felt the hit and fell too the ground. She feels the punches and kicks but she couldn't fight him. Some part of her thought she deserved this.

She cried out as he breaks bones. She feels her clothes rip.

"Pl...ea...se do...n't", she begs

"Little Goddess will get what is coming to you", he says

She whimpers as he starts to grope her. She couldn't fight she was too drained and too hurt. She cried out as he squeezed her breasts. She knew what was going to happen now.

But suddenly a feral growl fills the clearing. And suddenly the monster had four _golden _arrows in his back. He cried out and bursts into gold dust.

Artemis looks up crying and frightened to see a man with golden hair and blue eyes looking at her in fury. She cowered away from him.

"Please don't hurt me", she cries in not recognising the figure due to her fear

* * *

Apollo just had to look at Artemis in the council meeting to know something us wrong he knew too of her hunters had died saying her. Including her faithful lieutenant.

He should have done more. He tried to stop her from hunting alone. And when she was captured he was frantic with worry for his Sister. He did what he could even broken Zeus's stupid rules to lead the demigods too his sister.

He could not do nothing. Now he wished he did more. Disobeyed more rules to help his sister. She was his sister after all.

He was having a drink in his temple/house. When overwhelming fear hits him. It was so strong and not his own.

Suddenly it hit him.

"ARTEMIS!" he yelled jumping up and summoning his bow and arrows

He knew something was horribly wrong. He didn't have time for the Sun Chariot. So he teleports to near her camp. He knew she wasn't in it. So he started tracking.

He hears a familiar cry. It was full of pain. His worry tripled. He ran with his bow draw four arrows ready to fire.

When he finds them he Blood _boils_ Artemis was covered in blood. Bruises everywhere. But want was worse was the her clothes were ripped apart and a man was grouping her despite her weak cries.

He growls and snarls angry. And launches the four arrows less then a second the man explodes into gold dust. Proving he was a monster.

He looked upon his crying sister. She cowered away from him.

"Please don't hurt me", she cries in not recognising it was me

His eyes widen she was so distressed she was still not thinking clearly. It hurt his sister cowering in fear of him. But he couldn't blame her as she was traumatised. He flicks his bow and it disappears, he needed to to get through to her.

Slowly holding his hands out and kneels down keeping a respectable distance for now. But he needed to get to her.

"It is all right Artemis. Your safe", he says softly

She flinches whimpering and crying. It hurt him to see.

"Arty come back to me. It is me Apollo", he says softly

She whimpers but doesn't flinch.

"Little Moon can I come closer?" He asks

He called her that long time ago. After another traumatising incident. It had calmed her down. It was something at first she hated then admitted she liked it but not to tell anyone. Then we grow apart. He just hoped it got through to her now.

She looks up her silver/yellow hers full of tears, terror and fear.

"My Sun Protector?" Artemis stammers out

He smiles softly. She had called him that after that incident too.

"Yes Little Moon. Can I approach?" he asks gently

"O...k", she whispers, "Slowly?"

"Yes my Little Moon. Do you remember helping mother birth me?" Apollo asks softly slowly moving forward

"Ye...ss. You took too long. I just wanted to meet you", Artemis says crying

"I know. You know I loved you the minute my eyes opened to your eyes?" Apollo asks softly slowly moving forward

"I did too", Artemis replies looking at him was some other type of emotion

"What was my first word?" Apollo asks keeping her talking

"Arty. You couldn't say Artemis for a at least a day", Artemis says smiling softly remembering her little brother

He always acted like her older brother. She always acted like it annoyed her. But she actually liked it. Made her feel safe.

"I...I need you", Artemis says looking at her concerned brother who was slowly approaching

"What a hug?" he asks softly

Artemis nods and painfully holds out her arms.

"I want my Sun Protector", Artemis whimpers

Apollo slowly goes to her and pulls her trembling body close. She clutches him tightly crying. He rubs her back and softly talks the good times with her. But he was also cataloguing her injuries. He need to bandage them and clean them. But he needed to calm her first.

But he could do something now. It exhausted him without nectar and ambrosia but she needed it. And she needed some of his energy.

He takes one hand of her back and starts to chant his hand glowing gold. Artemis flinches but watches. She knew she could trust her brother. He would never hurt her. She watches as her cuts and bruises disappear. Her bones felt like they were mending, she hurt less. But then she felt energy flow into her.

She gasps as she sees sweat come across Apollo's forehead. He was giving her his energy after he healed her!

"Stop Apollo!" Artemis says

Apollo doesn't. But he does see trust in her eyes. It made him push on.

"Brother I don't need it", Artemis says

But she had to admit she felt better. Still fearful and terrified but she didn't ache much now. Apollo stops after another minutes and leans them against a tree. He was panting and sweating.

"Feeling better Little Moon?" he asks tiredly

"You should've done that", Artemis says looking at him

Her eyes he could see looked better. But she still was terrified, naked, bloody, monster dust and probably cold.

"I will always do this to save you pain dear sister", Apollo says

Apollo gently puts his hand on her head. She was ice cold.

"Little Moon your freezing. We need to warm you up. Where do you want to go?" Apollo asks giving her a choose

Artemis bites her lip. She could chose to go back to camp. But she admitted she felt better being close to her Sun Protector.

No one knew it but sometimes she did get attack when she was weak. She would never admit it. But she always feared someone would take her maidenhood. It didn't make since but that was how her mind worked. But her Sun Protector always arrived on time. He promised he always would. When she begged for him to keep it secret he did.

She looked into his tired, gently and loving eyes and knew where she wanted to go.

"Our Place", Artemis whispers

Apollo knew she would chose that she always did. But he would never take her chooses away from her.

"Let's get you covered. I will carry you there", Apollo says gently

He shrugs out of his coat and wraps it around her gently. And she snuggles into it. It smelt like him. Her protector. Her brother.

"You can't teleport us. You have used a lot of energy", Artemis says softly from in his arms

"I'll be fine Little Moon", Apollo says

He concentrates on THEIR special house and disappears from the scene of the crime to a meadow with a old style Greek house. It sometimes was bathed both in the Sun and the Moon this was their special hideout.

She feels Apollo stumble but carries on walking. He takes her inside and too her bedroom.

"Why don't you have a bath? I got something to take care of", Apollo says softly placing her on the bed

"You won't leave the house?" Artemis checks

"I promise Little Moon. I'm just a shout away", Apollo says walking to the door

"Brother?" Artemis calls

"Yes Little Moon?" Apollo asks looking at her

"Thank you", Artemis says

"Always Sis", Apollo says leaving

Apollo stumbles to his bedroom and puts on comfortable clothes then stumbles to the kitchen to find some ambrosia. He needed his energy back. Grabbing a couple of squares he quickly chews them. Feeling his energy come back immediately.

He pulls out food to make Italian. It was Artemis's favourite. He kept this cabinets sticker. As he cooked he pulled out his phone and called Hermes.

"What's up Bro?" Hermes asks

"Can you do me a favour?" Apollo asks

"I guess", Hermes says

"Please go to the Hunters Camp and tell them Artemis is away for three days. Tell them she is safe. And not to worry", Apollo says

"What's going on?" Hermes asks

"Just do a man a favour", Apollo says

"Fine. You owe me", Hermes says hanging up

Apollo says he hated these days. Why was it always Artemis? He wished the fates would leave her alone. He just wanted her safe. Even though safe these does wasn't much with Kronos rising.

He wished he could protect her more. He felt all that happen this past week was his fault. He should have tried to find a way around it.

"It is not your fault Brother", a voice says

Apollo smiles seeing that Artemis had pinched another one of his tops.

"You know I'm not going to have any tops left?" Apollo asks playfully

"I like your tops. They help", Artemis says softly smiling coming over to help

He smiles at her still feeling guilty. He dishes up the meal and the sit at the table and eat.

"It is not your fault my Sun Protector", Artemis says

"How do you know I'm thinking that?" Apollo asks

"I know you as well as you know me", Artemis points out

"Really Little Moon?" Apollo asks tired

"Yes. I need to try to over come this curse", Artemis says

"I still think Aphrodite is responsible", Apollo grumbles

"Probably. But you always arrive in time", Artemis points out

"What is I don't?" Apollo asks his face tormented

She could read her brother And she could see he was terrified he would one day be too late. No matter what she said to her Hunters she loved her brother dearly. He was her protector. He could bring her out of panic attacks. He could make her laugh when she was upset. He could distract her if she needed to think on something else. He was the ever present feeling in her mind.

Their bond was unlike any other. Nobody could understand it but then as they didn't have that deep of a connection to each other. But they were twins it was natural first them.

They were masters of hiding how close they were. They only had necklaces that connected them hers a Sun with Protector written on it. And his a Moon with Little Moon written on it.

"I have Hermes informing your hunters of a three day absence", Apollo tells her

"Thank you. I need this. I should have come to you straight away", Artemis replies

"Arty I was frantic this last week", Apollo admits

"I knew you would be. I hated that you couldn't come for once. But I always knew you would if your hands weren't tie", Artemis replies taking his hand and squeezing it

"I helped those demigods get to you with clues. I broke the rules because you always come first to me", Apollo admits

Artemis grins, "Then you did help me"

"Always Little Moon", Apollo says

"What to watch a movie?" Artemis asks

"Sure. You pick Little Sis and get ready. I'll clean up", Apollo says smiling

Artemis smiles and goes to get blankets and pick a movie. She decided on a comedy. She gets pillows after all she still felt sore.

Apollo bought out a bowl of popcorn and ambrosia. Apollo sits on the crouch and holds out his arms. She grins and lets him pull her into his lap. They wrap blankets around they. And Artemis snuggles into her brothers chest. His familiar scent calming. His arms held her tight and secure.

"Comfy Little Moon?" Apollo asks

"Yes Thank you", Artemis says cozy as she was watching the movie

"For what?" Apollo asks

"Being my Sun Protector"

"I will always come for you Little Moon"

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
